Crossing Bridges
by enchantedwriter72
Summary: Elizabeth is a well-off girl who wants a change in her life. Kat is a newsie who just wants to stop running. When their lives are thrown together everyone involved has gotten more then they bargained for? Will they be able to pull together to save the people they love? Or will the trials of life destroy everything they hold dear?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Welcome to my new story. Some of you may have read my stuff before but it's been a long time since I've published anything. Honestly, I found this story that I wrote a long time ago and decided to publish it. I've been working on editing it and I hope you'll enjoy it. The whole story is already written so I am committing to finishing the whole thing. I started by uploading two chapters, but hopefully will add one a week. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Crossing Bridges: Chapter 1

Elizabeth and Kat

A journey of a thousand miles,

Must begin with a single step. ~Loa Tzu

A slightly crazed sixteen-year-old girl jumped up and down on her bed enjoying the feeling of her skirts swishing about her feet. Her blond hair was curled to perfection and the bounced merrily with each upward motion.

"Elizabeth Hearst, I just made that bed! If I see you've messed the sheets with your filthy feet you'll get it." Elizabeth's Nana called as she climbed the steps to Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth smiled and jumped down from the bed landing with an unladylike plop on the wooden floors. She hastily smoothed the covers back in place and sat down innocently.

"Behave!" Nana stuck her head in the door and glared. She disappeared again and Elizabeth walked over to the window. Placing her hands on the sill of the window, Elizabeth strained to see the plaza below. Across the street, the distribution center for "The Journal" was bursting with newsboys and girls who were happily playing different games. She marveled at their freedom and worry-free lives.

"It is hot in hear, Nana." Elizabeth whined letting out a deep sigh, "I want to go outside."

Nana walked into her room and picked up a hairbrush on the bureau in the corner. "Nonsense, it's hotter outside. Come, child, we must get ready for your father's meeting tonight. He's having important men over. He expects your brightest smile and best behavior." Nana sat on the bed and motioned for Elizabeth to come join her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and suppressed another sigh. She'd much rather sit at the window and watch all the things going on outside. Her father owned one of the largest newspapers in New York. He always had important meetings. She, however, loved to sit and dream of her life if she had been a Newsie for her father instead of his daughter. Surely it would have been ripe with adventure and daring acts. Nothing like the life she led now.

"Elizabeth Hearst! Are you even listening child?" Nana's voice cut into her daydream. Elizabeth spun and frowned at her Nana. She was sitting and waiting, her face turned down in a frown.

"I was listening." Elizabeth insisted walking over to the bed and allowing her Nana to begin brushing her hair. After she finished, her expert fingers wove Elizabeth's hair into a lose braid and then twisted it loosely against her head in a bun. Elizabeth went to the mirror and studied the style carefully. As usual, Nana had done a perfect job.

"Those poor children," Nana said her voice breaking with emotion. "You should be thankful you've been saved from such difficulties yourself, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows and sighed, "I think it would be wonderful to have the freedom they have! How much better it would be to run around all day then to have to attend dinner parties."

Nana turned and in a strict voice said, "Elizabeth Hearst, you take that back. Now I'd be the last woman to say you have it easy, but you keep taking advantage of what you have, and you'll soon find you know longer have it. Go downstairs for dinner."

Elizabeth obediently slipped down the stairs. On the outside, she looked like a happy little girl, but deep inside she could still hear the laugher of the newsies ringing in her head.

-OO—

Kat raced down the streets of New York one hand holding newspapers and the other hand trying to keep her hat on. Her green skirt swished around her ankles and nearly tripped her as she weaved in and out of the people filling the street. Her blond hair slipped out of her hat and fell down her back. _Oh well. _She thought bitterly.

Her blue eyes scanned the street looking for obstacles or people who might slow down her pace. Seeing none, she sprinted the last few feet to the Manhattan lodging house for Newsboys and Newsgirls. Throwing open the door she barely avoided a tall boy who had been leaving the lodging house. With a slight squeal she caught herself on the table.

"In a rush much?" The boy asked. Kat looked apologetically at her fearless leader Jack Kelly aka Cowboy. Kat shrugged her shoulders and adjusted her hat. She avoided the blue eyes of Jack and looked instead at the others who were filing into the lodging house. No one sat on the chairs or benches but stood around waiting for Jack to head out.

"How's the paper sellin'?" Racetrack asked. He winked one of his big, brown eyes and nudged her. "I got a hit down at the tracks."

"That's great." Kat replied. "I just finished selling for the day."

"Already?" Jack asked.

"I had something to do, so I went fast." Kat explained. She turned and started up the stairs.

"What if you couldn't pay him back?" Jack's voice stopped her. _Blast it. How had he found out?_

"I got the money." Kat said in a hushed tone. She stopped walking but refused to turn around.

"Listen, Spot's a friend but I don't want none of my Newsies owin' money to no one. It's a risky business that's rarely leads any place good. No one likes a debtor."

Kat sighed deeply. If this was what it was like to have a father, she wanted nothing to do with it. "I am not a debtor. Plus, I got the money."

Jack put his arm on Kat and spun her around gently, "Next time you need something you ask me first. Got it? If your father comes looking for you, we've got your back. We'll give him a soakin' he'll never forget." A few people in the back muttered their agreement.

"Alright, Jack. I swear I'll ask you first next time." Kat tried to look apologetic and Jack let her run upstairs. She shut the door to the washroom with a sign. _If only it were that easy._

-00-

Elizabeth sat at the dinner table trying to appear interested in the meeting. Because it was inappropriate to discuss business at the table, everyone had resorted to talking about the weather. She held back a chuckle when one of the men asked if her father was enjoying the weather. _It is the beginning of summer; no one is enjoying the heat._

Mr. Pulitzer, who sat across from Elizabeth, looked almost as bored as Elizabeth felt. He was playing with the last of his food, chasing it around with his fork. Everyone in this room were competitors, so things got tense pretty quickly. Elizabeth looked at her father, his strong jaw set squarely and his dark brown eyes intensely listening to the speaker across the table. Since her mother was ill, it was Elizabeth's job to sit near her father. He was a strong and scary man. She felt small and vulnerable next to him. As though he sensed Elizabeth's gaze he turned and looked at her.

"Perhaps you should retire to the Parlor while the men and I discuss other things, Darling. We will join you momentarily."

Elizabeth jumped at the opportunity to leave. She swept out of the room and into the parlor. Knowing that their discussion could go on for a significant amount of time, she didn't bother sitting down. Instead, she wandered aimlessly until she got to the piano. She plucked a few keys and then moved on to a picture of her mother. Her mother was a delicate woman with fine cheekbones and wavy dark hair. Elizabeth looked nothing like her. It was a miracle that no one ever guessed the Hearst's family secret. Elizabeth was adopted. The first Elizabeth had died and they chose the second Elizabeth to take her place. _What would my life have been like if I had never come here?_

Elizabeth's daydreaming was interrupted when someone entered the room. "Are you getting lonely in here?" Johnathan Pulitzer was standing in the doorway. His hair was slicked back and his clothes sharply pressed. Everything about him was measured and precise.

"Not at all." Elizabeth replied, "I was enjoying myself." The silence that followed was nothing short of awkward.

"Elizabeth," Jonathan started stepping forward. He must have given up on her to begin the conversation. "I know this may be a shock but I've been watching you since we were children."

Elizabeth tried to hide her confusion. Times spent with Jonathan as a child were not her fondest memories. "I seem to recall you were somewhat of a bully." She responded lightly.

"We were children, Liz." Jonathan continued. "We have become friends. I am hoping we could become more."

Elizabeth breathed quickly and tried to imagine what he was asking. Could he truly be proposing? It didn't seem possible. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I'm proposing an engagement, or at least a commitment to an engagement. Our families are such good friends and I believe it would be mutually beneficial if we were to be wed. Not now, but eventually. Perhaps? Would you consider it?"

"I don't know what you want me to say." Elizabeth repeated dumbly. Jonathan laughed.

"You've said that already, so just say yes! Your father will be very happy to hear the news. This whole arrangement was his idea."

Her father appeared in the doorway followed by his friends. Elizabeth made up an excuse about not feeling well and bid the men goodnight.

-00-

Kat began getting ready for her trip to Brooklyn. She hurried as much as she could. _Wouldn't want to keep Spot waiting_. It slightly irritated her that she had to make a whole trip down there. Her original plan was to pay Spot up front but she just couldn't wait any longer. Kat always moved around a lot. It wasn't like her to hold still for very long. She started feeling edgy, like someone was watching her. When you've spent your whole like running, it was hard to slow down the pace.

Being with the newsies was different. They offered security and safety. Kat was committed to slowing down and settling down. However, the itching feeling in the back of her neck wouldn't go away. That where Spot came in. He had the tightest woven spy network. He had gotten information on her father and listened around to see what he was up to. As far as anyone could tell her father had either moved on or was looking in the wrong places. She wished she felt better.

Kat washed her hair and then braided it down her back. She scrubbed her face and then put on her best clothes, a burnt red shirt with an off-white button up shirt. She was trying to look her most professional. Anything that would help Spot take her seriously. She frowned slightly at her boney appearance. It was hard to feel confident when every bone in her body stuck out and her skirt was almost falling off her waist. She was short and still looked too much like a child. Her newsie hat was too short and constantly fell over her face. It only added to her infuriatingly pathetic look.

Outside was hot and muggy. It was the time of year that was an awkward transition between late spring and early summer. It brought rain and heat together. Cursing the sun, Kat began walking down the street.

"Buy me last pape, miss?" Kat spun to see Crutchy leaning heavily on his crutch and smiley his wide toothed smile.

"Hiya Crutchy. How is it going?"

Crutchy chuckled at his own joke. "Well it ain't too bad, ya know?"

"I do, Crutch." Kat responded. She started walking waiting for Crutchy to fall in line.

"I hear you're going down to Brooklyn."

"Yup, I have to pay Spot back. He found my father."

Crutchy frowned, "You're brave, Kat. That guy gives me the creeps."

Kat laughed and shrugged. She was afraid too though if she was being honest. _Just give him the money and move on_.

"You goin' alone?" Crutchy asked.

"Yup." Kat replied. She offered no explanation.

"Okay but if you ain't back by tomorrow, I'm goin' down there to find you."

Kat smiled to herself happily, "Thanks, Crutchy."

Crutchy nodded his hand and slipped away shouting the headline at the top of his lungs.

-00-

Elizabeth fought back tears as she stuffed clothes, a hair brush, and some money into the sack she'd stolen from the kitchen. As she worked, she replayed her father's conversation in her head.

"Father. I do not even know him!" She had protested. She stood in his office while he finished up his paperwork.

"You will marry him, daughter. Accept it and move on." Mr. Hearst didn't even look up from his desk.

"Father, I'm sixteen!" Elizabeth slammed her foot against the wooden floor hoping the noise would make him look up.

"Exactly, you cannot spend your whole life locked in your room with your Nanny to care for you. It is time to grow up."

"I won't marry him."

"You will."

"I don't know him."

"I do. That should be enough."

It wasn't. Elizabeth fled her father's office and ran upstairs. She was going to grow up alright. Grow up and prove that she didn't need her father. Slipping off her shoes, Elizabeth snuck downstairs and out the door. It was her intention to never come back.

* * *

Did you enjoy? Please review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. It's been fun to finish writing it. No one reviewed last chapter but that's okay. It's hard to say anything before there is a few chapters out there. Anyway, let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome! Happy Reading!

* * *

Crossing Bridges: Chapter 2

The Switch

Nothing ever exists, alone ~Buddhist quote

"What do you mean you put her to bed?" Mr. Hearst shouted at Nana.

"I am sorry, sir. She's never done anything like this before."

"Why didn't you check on her?" Mr. Hearst could barely contain his anger. The last thing he needed right now was extra work and problems. Slamming his fist on the desk Mr. Hearst glared at his daughter's supposed caretaker. "Phone the police at once."

-OO-

Kati walked halfway across the Brooklyn Bridge and stopped. The bridged connected to boroughs, Manhattan and Brooklyn. Kat had always felt that it was somewhat ironic that the two were connected by a long thin bridge. It was almost symbolic of the relationship between the newsies of the two boroughs. Often the only things that kept Manhattan and Brooklyn Newsies together was a thin connection of mutual need. The leaders fought as much as they got along.

Kat actually hated bridges. It terrified her to have nothing between her and the vast, dark water. Sometimes she would stare off the edge and imagine all the ways she could fall and plummet to the waters below. She shuddered as she imagined drowning, lost in a black world where no one could see her. The idea of drowned was terrifying to her and cause her to continue walking.

A gust of wind blew down the bridge catching Kat's hat and whisking it away. "No!" She shouted. The hat flew far away and disappeared over the bridge. Feeling annoyed and naked without the hat but there was nothing she could do. Irritated she began walking even faster hunching beneath the wind. She was so vexed and frustrated that she didn't even notice the two police officers that had begun walking her way.

-OO-

The police officer looked at the picture of Elizabeth Hearst that he held in his hands. Was it possible that luck had smiled on him so brightly? He remembered Mr. Hearst going on and on, shouting that they had best find his daughter and quickly. He had rashly promised riches, honor, and promotions on the police officer who found her.

He elbowed his partner and nodded to the girl making her way across the bridge. "Do you think it's her?"

His partner shrugged and grabbed the picture out of his hand. "How can we tell? There's a thousand people in this city. What are the chances?"

"Let's find out."

-OO-

Kat picked up the pace as soon as she made eye contact with one the bulls. She didn't like the feeling that they were following her. At this point she was almost jogging but when she saw two newsboys at the end of the bridge she pulled back. If she brought trouble to Spot Colons he wouldn't like it. Better to avoid the bulls and the Newsies altogether. Glancing around the street, Kat attempted to lose herself in the crowd.

_This is not good_. Kat started panicking. She could feel her throat tightening. People on the bridge were not acting as a sufficient blockade from either of the people she was avoiding. _Oh well. _Forget whatever troubles she brought Spot, she'd rather face him then the bulls. Stepping back out around a group of people she had been hiding in, Kat booked it for the other side of the bridge.

"Hey, you! Stop! Get over here!" One of the bulls shouted. Kat tried to run faster but she'd wasted to much time deciding where to go. One of the police officers had slipped around and was closing in quickly.

By now, there was quite a commotion on the bridge. People headed for the sides of the bridge making Kat feel even more vulnerable. The newsies were gone and everyone else was looking away. A horse and carriage were coming quickly down the road and Kat knew that she was done. _What on earth is going on?_

"Come on, now Elizabeth. Time to go home. You're father's worried sick." The police officer reached for her arm and she narrowly avoided his grasp. However, his partner was prepared and when she jumped back she slammed right into him. He grabbed Kat around the waste and hoisted her off the ground.

"Let me go! I haven't done anything!" Kat howled kicking furiously.

The wagon stopped and they tossed Kat inside without another word. Kat desperately pounded on the door and pulled on the bars of the window. But it was no good. She was stuck and there was no telling what was going to happen next.

-OO-

Elizabeth skipped through the streets with a freedom that felt better then she could have ever imagined. It was plastered in her gate, face, and heart. Nothing could stop her. The night before she'd crawled into a wagon with semi comfortable straw in it. She'd woken up a little itchy with her hair standing out in every direction. The owner of the wagon just glared at her when she woke up and jumped down.

"I don't want to see you again, missy." He'd grumbled, "You're in Brooklyn now, run along."

Elizabeth ducked her head and mumbled an apology. She started walking down the street ignoring the glares of people and street vendors all around. Who cared what they thought? It wasn't her problem anymore.

By noon, Elizabeth was starting to have a more realistic view of exactly what she'd gotten herself into. Her feet were beginning to ache from her shoes and her stomach was starting to growl. She didn't have a job yet, or a place to stay, or anything other then what was in her pack. It had never occurred to her to take enough money to last longer than a week. Finding a job wasn't supposed to be this hard.

She had asked around a little bit for hired help but no one seemed that interested. She got a lot of commits like, "a little girl like you won't find jobs in Brooklyn." or "run home to your parents now, girly." In general, it was turning out to be harder then she'd first imagined. Giving up on Brooklyn, Elizabeth decided to move towards Manhattan.

Elizabeth bought some bread and butter with her savings and headed for the Brooklyn Bridge. She got lost twice and finally asked a vendor where she could find it. A small breathe of relief escaped her when she saw the large structure reaching across the East River. However, before she made it far a hand grabbed her arm and swung her into an alley. Elizabeth closed her eyes and opened her mouth to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth cutting it off. She was pushed so hard into the alley wall that the air was pushed out of her lungs and the back of her head bounced off the hard bricks. When Elizabeth finally opened her eyes, she saw a tall boy leaning in close. He had dark brown eyes that glittered dangerously and a smug smirk painted on his sharp face. Two other boys stood behind him, they didn't look any more friendly.

"Are you done?" The boy asked. Elizabeth nodded quickly. The boy let go of her mouth but didn't release any pressure from her shoulders. "Well, isn't this a surprise, Alley Kat? Sneaking off to Manhatten before paying Spot? When you never showed yesterday Spot sent out all of his birds to find you. I knew you weren't smart, but I didn't think you was that dumb?"

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked trying to sound brave. This was a little more then she'd bargained for.

"You don't think Spot forgot about your business deal did you? He kept his end of the bargain so…" The boy smirked again and shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not know what you are referring to. Don't you know who I am. My name is…" Elizabeth paused. If she revealed who he was they would make her go home. She didn't have a fancy rich name anymore. She was no one. Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond could think of nothing to say.

"Aww, save it for Spot." The boy growled then she found herself being drug through the streets of Brooklyn.

-OO-

By the time they reached the docks Elizabeth was sure her arm was going to fall off. It was throbbing and she was sure a bruise was forming. It wouldn't take her long to realize that her arm was the least of her problems.

"Pussy Kat, Pussy Kat, where have you been?" A sing-song voice floated from above where Elizabeth was standing. She looked up and squinted in the sun. A boy jumped down from crates that had been stacked on top of each other. He wore a cap similar to the ones she'd noticed the Newsboys wearing earlier and a pair of red spenders. He wasn't tall but his solid build and strong stance gave him a sense or authority and respect.

Feeling scared, Elizabeth quickly looked around her. To her dismay she was one of the many docks not far from the Brooklyn Bridge. There was no chance of escaping. Even if she could swim, half the boys standing around looked like they could stop her before she even hit the water.

"Well?" The boy asked again. Elizabeth jerked her head back to him and tried to get a better view of his face. His hat made it difficult to see his whole face but his piercing blue eyes were captivating and frightening. They bore into her and demanded she reveal everything. Elizabeth swallowed hard. _This boy is dangerous._

"Wh-what?" Elizabeth managed to say trying not to stutter.

Spot laughed and whipped out his cane. He bounced it on the dock a few times and stared at her. _Where would he have gotten a cane like that_? Elizabeth wondered. It was gold tipped and a shiny black.

"You playin' dumb with me? I ain't buyin' it. Where's the money"

"Money?" .

"Kat! Stop playing games with me!" The boy said louder this time. He was getting angry.

"Kat?"

The boy gawked at her. "Well, boys it looks like our little Kitty Kat has turned into a Copy Kat." Spot chuckled at his own joke and some of the boy standing around joined it.

"I'm not Kat! I'm Eli…Beth. My name is Beth" Elizabeth protested, her anger giving her a bit of courage.

"Well you look exactly like Kat. You hired me to find your father. I found him, now pay up."

"My father?" Elizabeth asked confused, "I'm not looking for him, I'm trying to hide from him." Her head was starting to ache and her arm was still throbbing. Why wouldn't these boys just leave her alone?

"Exactly" Spot shouted triumphantly. He poked her with the end of the cane and Elizabeth stumbled backwards. She bumped the boy behind her who automatically gripped her shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Elizabeth demanded. She stamped hard on the boys foot digging her as far down as should could. He grunted slightly and shoved Elizabeth down into the dock. Wood splintered into the palms of her hands and she felt stinging in her knees. She stared hard at the crazy boy who was keeping her hear and tried to look brave despite the tears pricking her eyes. "I have no idea what is going on. You have to let me go."

"I have to?" he challenged? He smirked down at her making her blood boil even more. "I don't have to do nothing."

Elizabeth realized that there was only one way out of here. Who cared who Kat was or wasn't anymore. She just needed to leave. "How much did Kat owe you?" She asked carefully standing back on her feet.

"You owe me sixty cents plus interest. I'd say one dollar." The boy smirked proud of himself.

Elizabeth groaned inwardly. That was every cent she had and a little more. But what choice did she have? "I have eighty cents with me now. Maybe with more time I could bring you the rest." Reaching into her skirt's hidden pocket Elizabeth handed over the last of the money she had.

"You work for me. Three weeks. I keep all the pay." The boy countered.

"That's not fair! I work for you one week and keep enough to buy food."

"Two weeks and it's a deal." The boy spit in his hand and stuck it out for Elizabeth to shake. She stared blankly at his hand.

"I'm supposed to touch that."

"What else would you do with it? Deal or not, girly. I ain't used to being kept waiting."

Elizabeth knew she had only one option. Taking a deep breath she went to shake his hand. Before she could grab it, a voice rang out behind her.

-OO-

"Spot Colon that's my Newsie you're messin' with."

Elizabeth jerked her head to see a tall, lean boy with a cowboy hat push his way through the crowd. Everyone moved out of his as he and a group of other boys came towards them. They were dressed the same as the Newsboys outside of her father's distribution center. _They must work for my father and other newspapers in the city._

"Aw, don't interrupt Cowboy. We was doing just fine without you." The boy, Spot Colon, said without breaking eye contact with Elizabeth. "See your friend Kitty Kat here owes me some money. We're tryin' to figure out how to come to an agreement."

"The Kat I knew was planning on paying you in full, yesterday." Cowboy said crossing his arms. It was clear Spot and Cowboy were on different sides. Spot's boy were taller, scarier and more spread out. "She walked with Crutchy here almost all the way here. As far as we were concerned she paid you but then never came back. You've got some explain' to do."

Spot said nothing but instead let out a shrill whistle. "Cloud!" He shouted quickly. A tall boy with dark hair and blue eyes slipped out of the crowd.

"Yeah, Spot?" The boy, presumably Cloud, responded.

"You were on bridge duty yesterday. Anything suspicious happen?"

Cloud shook his head and shrugged, "I saw Kat there get thrown in with the Bulls. It didn't seem important until you went lookin' and then Pipes showed up with her before I could tell you." Spot nodded sharply and Cloud shrunk back into the crowd.

Before Elizabeth could process anything that was going on Spot jumped and grabbed her arm. He pulled her close and grabbed her chin. Elizabeth wiggled and tried to pull away. "Stop." Spot said shaking her slightly. Unwillingly, Elizabeth held still while Spot studied her face. After a few seconds Spot dropped his hand and turned to Cowboy. "I swear it's the same face."

-00-

Kat sat handcuffed to a chair in a rich looking house with fine furniture and wall paper. She pulled absently at the restraints but had pretty much given up slipping out. So far everything had been extremely hectic and very confusing. Everyone was running around calling her Elizabeth and scolding her for running off. She didn't know what was going on and it was starting to scare her.

After being thrown in the carriage the two bulls had taken her to a huge house and drug her to the front door. They delivered her and accepted the owner's reward eagerly. Then, they'd left without even looking at her. She'd been led into this room by the chief of police and handcuffed to this chair. "Stay put, Elizabeth" was all he'd said before leaving the room. _Like the handcuffs give me much choice._ Kat scoffed.

Squirming uncomfortably Kat began to regret trying to slip out of the cuffs. Her wrist was red and irritated. The skin was peeling off in some places and the whole thing felt too hot. Moments changed to hours and she'd nearly fallen asleep when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Of course it's her, don't be daft." A man yelled angrily. A small maid slipped in behind him pursing her lips.

"I tell you I've known Miss Elizabeth since she was a child. The girl in that chair is not your daughter."

_What kind of man didn't know his own daughter?_ Kat thought to herself. The man took swift steps to the chair Kat was occupying and grabbed Kat's chin.

"Hey!" Kat protested but the man didn't seem to care.

"I swear I'm staring at my own daughters face. Is it truly possible?" He released her chin and turned to face the maid.

The maid shook her head, "I'm not pretending to know what is and isn't possible. I just know that the girl sitting right there is not Elizabeth Hearst."

Kat's head shot up surprised, "Wait, Hearst? Like William Hearst of the New York Journal?"

Mr. Hearst spun and faced the girl sitting the chair, "I can't believe this. This cannot happen. There is no way!" He grabbed a picture from the table and shoved it towards Kat. "Do you know this girl?" He asked.

Kat gasped. It was like looking into a mirror.

-oo-

The good news was that the two groups seemed to be united and working together now. The bad news was that Elizabeth was their common enemy.

"Where's Kat." Cowboy, or Jack as some of the boys referred to him, demanded.

"I don't know who you are talking about. I swear I've never met a Kat in my life." Elizabeth tried to look as honest as possible.

"She's a newsie for the New York World. She's this high, blond hair. She looks exactly like you!" Spot stepped in. The two boys glared at her and Elizabeth wished she could slip in-between the floorboards of the dock and melt away down the East River.

"My name is Beth. I'm new to this city. I don't know what else you want me to say." Elizabeth pleaded. She was feeling so despite she would have gotten on her knees and begged the boys to go away if she thought that would work. Anything to get out of this confusing mess she'd found herself in.

"She's a spitting image…" Spot said shaking his head in disbelief. He turned to Jack, "Is this some kind of joke Jacky boy?"

"I thought she was Kat same as you done." Jack replied shaking his head in disbelief. _Who in the world is Kat! And why does everyone seem to think I'm her?_

"What do we do with her?" Spot asked. This started all sorts of conversation among the newsies present on the dock. Jack and Spot whispered vehemently in sharp tones while the others reflected their attitude in a much louder way.

"Excuse me!" Elizabeth said, "Excuse me!" No one was listening. Irritated that everyone seemed to know what to do with her but no one was actually interested in her Elizabeth raised her voice as loud as she could. "Would everyone please be quite!"

Spot and Jack looked at her and Spot raised his hand for silence. The dock fell to an eerie silence that was almost more disturbing then the arguing.

"I don't need either of you to do anything with me." Elizabeth said raising her chin slightly. "I'll be going my own way now. I do hope you find whatever girl it is you have been searching for. I hope she is okay and not lost." Elizabeth began walking trying to ignore the eyes that followed her. She started to push her way through the crowd. Her whole body shook but she hoped she looked a little brave.

"Wait." A voice said. When Elizabeth turned she saw it was Jack who had spoken. "You got a home? Place to work?"

Elizabeth looked at the ground and shrugged unsure of what to answer.

"Why don't you come back with me?" Jack asked. "You can meet the girls, become a regular newsie like the rest of us. We'll take you in and protect you until we get this all figured out. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Spot glared at her until she hung her head and kicked at a pebble.

"Sixteen." She clarified.

"See? Now we're getting somewhere." Jack laughed. "Come back to the lodging house. See how you like it. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Elizabeth weighed the option in her head. It's not as though she'd been doing well on her own. Maybe a soft bed and steady job would be good. She also wasn't sure how much of a choice she really had. Jack seemed to really be offering her an option but she wasn't sure Spot would be so kind. She'd rather stay with the tall cowboy then risk the wrath of the short Irish kid. "Alright." She said her voice barely over a whisper. "I accept your offer."

"Good enough for me." Jack said with a broad smile. "Manhattan head out. Pleasure seeing you Spot." Spot said nothing and just spite shook Jack's hand. All the while he kept his eyes trained on Elizabeth. She thought she heard him whisper something before Jack turned away.

Before she could wonder too much about it a boy with a crutch came limping up to her side. He smiled at her widely and extended his hand to her. "Heya! The name's Crutchy. See I knows this girl who looks just like you! Spittin' image. No joke. I can't wait til she comes back. Boy is she in for a surprise." With that he hobbled away chuckling to himself.

"You got belongings other then what you have here, Beth?" Jack asked coming up behind.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I got it all here." They walked together in silence for awhile. "What happens when Kat comes back?" Elizabeth asked shyly.

Jack shook his head and looked worried. "For now just focus on getting' back to Manhattan and becomin' a Newsie. We'll cross the other bridge when we get there."

* * *

Duhn duhn duhn... Happy reviewing :)


End file.
